


Hunting Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, Kissing, M/M, angel - Freeform, brother, ghost - Freeform, supernaural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas go on a ghost hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Trip

A case had popped up, and Dean and Sam were excited to get their minds off the constant danger of an enraged angel trying to get a swing at Castiel. The had followed the scent of the ghost to the old, rundown house at the end Cherry Wood Rd. The outside of the house was dark with age and most of the glassless windows were boarded up. Sam opened up the trunk of Dean's glistening 1967 Impala. He reached into the armory and filled his duffle bag with rock salt, gasoline and grabbed some matches.  
Dean busted open the rotting door, gun cocked. He slowly scanned the front room, looking for the little boy they were hunting. The pitiable boy was beaten to death by his drunken father and he remained in the house. Since he crossed to the other side, he hadn't done any damage, but he gave a few people scares. The brothers felt it their duty to help him, not knowing what lurks in the shadows. When Cas had come back Dan and Cas had been stuck at the hip, unable to leave Cas alone, Dean brought him along and told him to stay in the car.  
As Sam went to check the basement, Dean went up the stairs, where he reached a long corridor to the left and continued to the right. Dean started to the right, but he stopped when he heard faint foot steps coming up the stairs. He put his back to the wall, hidden from the intruder. He held his shotgun to his well built chest and prepared to jump out and shoot the mystery person, maybe it wasn't human at all. Coming up the last step cam Cas, calmly looking around until he set his eyes upon Dean. "Oh, its you. I thought I left you in the car." Debated Dean. "You did, but my newfound human curiosity was too much for me to handle." explained Cas. Dean looked at him with worriment but he was filled with wonderment. A small smile slightly lifted one side of Dean's lips. Cas, being so observant, noticed the laughter in his eyes and fell into ease. Cas followed Dean as he turned down the right corridor.  
There were two doors on either side, and one door at the end of the end. Two of the doors were locked, but the mother's room and the restroom were open. Inside they found nothing useful. Cas stared at his reflection in the mother's mirror until he noticed a small boy in the corner. He turned around and then realized that the boy had been watching him ever since he entered to home. The boy stared with eyes wide open into Cas's bright ocean blue eyes and exclaimed "He's coming!" Suddenly Dean rushed in and shouted "Come on!" The boy disappeared and Dean grabbed Cas and took him to the left. Cas turned around and saw a huge man coming their way with meaty hands outstretched, grabbing for Cas. Dean pushed Cas into a closet, followed him in the 4ft wide room, and crouched and layed down a line of salt.  
Before he got up he looked up at Cas and saw the human start to leak through his eyes. Dean stretched to his full height and told Cas that he should have stayed in the car. He felt better at Dean's humor in such a nerve wrecking situation. Dean gave him a squeeze and tell how he shouldn't be so frightened and how Sammy will save them. Cas remembered when it was so hard for Sam to decipher what was right and what was wrong, he was glad that Sam had gotten his head straight. Dean put his worn hand on Cas's cheek, and he leaned towards the warmth. He looked up at Dean, stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around the hunters neck. Dean put his arms around the fallen angel's waist, but then pulled away. With his hands on Cas's shoulder he leaned in and grazed the dark haired man's lips. Cas returned with a gentle part of his lips. As they pulled apart, the door flew open and there stood Sam, grinning with a knick on his head and a drop of blood from his nose.  
As they stepped into the Impala, Sam kept boasting while Dean and Cas stole looks to one another. When Sam pointed out the unspoken tension between the two Dean tried to joke it off, and Cas laughed a little too hard. Sam acknowledge this too but kept it to himself. Dean tried to focus on the road but kept looking in his side mirror at Cas. While Cas tried to watch as the beautiful plains went by, but he too would glance at the back of Deans head every once in a while. Neither could be without the other.


End file.
